elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolar's Oathblade
}} Bolar's Oathblade is a unique Blades Sword found in . Background It once belonged to Acilius Bolar, an Imperial Blades member who survived the attack on Cloud Ruler Temple by the forces of the Thalmor. His blade, along with his written oath, were placed at the foot of the Shrine of Talos in Bloated Man's Grotto before he met his death at the hands of the Thalmor. Appearance It strongly resembles the Akaviri Katana from , the sword the Blades used during the Third Era. The hilt (or tsuka) is wrapped in black leather, and the guard (or tsuba) is a stylized coiled serpent. Acquisition It can be found in Bloated Man's Grotto along with his written oath, under the shrine of Talos. Smithing It can be upgraded with a Quicksilver Ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk at a grindstone, and also benefits from the Steel Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Trivia *When equipped, some NPCs may say, "Be careful with that fire," even though Bolar's Oathblade does not have a Fire Damage enchantment. *The content of the Writ may suggest that to protect the shrine, Bolar left to fight the Thalmor chasing him in the hopes that when he died, they would leave before searching the area, thus leaving the shrine to Talos unharmed. *With only 500 charge and 115 cost per use, the sword can only be used four times before its charge is depleted. However, it can be useful even without charge if acquired early in the game, as its base damage is comparable with the Elven Sword and Scimitar. Bugs * If the sword hasn't been acquired before completing "Ill Met by Moonlight" it can be acquired by waiting at least a month in game time. This resets the grotto and the blade may be obtained. **Possibility #1: Sinding has to be killed for this to happen. Revisiting the cave after more than a month in-game and Sinding is still standing around doing nothing and the shrine, where the sword should lie, is still destroyed. **Possibility #2: Sinding doesn't have to be killed. Waiting more than a month and the blade was there, even though Sinding still lives. **Possibility #3: Waiting one month in game time will reset the grotto, but both the oath and the sword may not lie where they are supposed to be, near the Shrine of Talos' feet. Instead the oath will lie in the rubble in front of the Talos statue where a chest can be found. Turn around after finding the note and you will be facing the table where the shrine of Talos stands upon. Look at the ground behind the table (between the statue and the table) and you will find the sword laying over there. This has been confirmed on PS3. * The blade may stay equipped when in Werewolf form, forced or willfully activated. It can be sheathed or pulled out and used as well as the free hand to swing. * When mounted and the blade is equipped, the blade may not hit any target when swung on the left or the right side. Appearances * de:Bolars Schwurklinge es:Hoja del juramento de Bolar ru:Клинок Болара Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons